Fifteen
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Rachel and Finn's daughter is starting high-school and she is scared. Features Taylor Swift's song Fifteen; Klaine and Finchel in it.


_**Fifteen**_  
>Part of the Taylor Swift Drabble Collection:<em><br>Author's Note: I was listening to this song and it reminded me of Rachel. So, this was born; so here you go! The song is Fifteen by Taylor Swift. _

September 2031

Rachel Barbara Berry Hudson, now 35. She had married Finn after they graduated High School and went on to New York with Kurt and Finn. She and Kurt had been accepted into NYADA and Finn into N.Y.U. But, Finn had moved back in his 3rd year to Ohio to work with his step-dad Burt and go to college there. So, She and Finn were separated in their early years of marriage until they had both graduated. After graduation, they had both moved to New York so Rachel could pursue her dreams of Broadway. After her first show on Broadway in which she played Maria in West Side she had gotten pregnant with their first child, they had both decided it would be better to focus on having a family first. So, They had moved back to Ohio; buying a 4 bedroom house near Lima to settle down in. Rachel and Finn now had 3 children: a girl and 2 boys.

* * *

><p>September 2nd, 2031 or known better in the Hudson household as the day summer ended and school started back again. Rachel was helping her nervous daughter get ready for her first day of High School while Finn wrestled with their two boys to get up and dressed.<p>

"Rachel, I need your help in here." Stella heard her father call. Estella Lea Hudson, at 15 was her mother's carbon copy right down to her diva attitude. Estella or Stella as she was better known as had her mother's wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Coming Finn." Rachel called back.

"Stel, Just get up and I'll be right back, okay. Your father probably needs help with your brothers." Her two brothers, Aiden and Ryan were 11 and 9. They were both your average boy; lazy, teasing, trying, but they also could be sweet.

"Yes mom." she called. She got off of her designer covered daybed and went over to her closet. Both of her mom and uncle loved fashion so she had expensive, brand-name clothes. Just when she was putting on her favorite new outfit(short denim skirt with roses on it, a white t-shirt, and a rosy blue denim camisole);she heard the doorbell ring.

"Stella, Go get the doorbell please." her father called. She obeyed and saw her uncles and cousins waiting there.

"Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Darren, Belle. Wow, you're here. Come in!" Stella said excitedly. Kurt and Blaine had recently moved to Westerville, Ohio after Blaine's dad had died and his mom had been diagnosed with breast cancer. They now lived in Blaine's childhood home(a 3 story mansion).

"Of course we are, we didn't want to miss your first day of school." Her uncle Blaine told her.

"You look beautiful, Stella." Uncle Kurt told her.

"Yes, all grown up." Uncle Blaine agreed with his husband.

"Nice, Estella." Her 13 year old cousin said. Darren was Kurt and Blaine's oldest child at 16. He was a junior at Dalton Academy. His sister Belle was only 6 on the other hand and had started 1st grade at Lima Elementary.

"Kurt, Blaine; I'm glad you could you could make it." A dishelved Finn came downstairs and told them followed by Ryan and Aiden who were finally ready. Rachel then followed them down.

"Hi Darren, Are you excited to be a junior?" Rachel asked her nephew.

"Actually I am." Darren replied confidently.

"And what about you Belle. Are you nervous to be starting school?"

"Yeah but daddy and papa have talked to me a lot so I feel better." Belle answered softly.

"I'm glad. Stell, I know you're nervous which is why we wanted to do this." Stella heard her dad say.

****Rachel and Finn start singing:**_  
>You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors<br>It's the morning of your very first day  
>You say "Hi" to your friends you haven't seen in a while<br>Try and stay out of everybody's way  
>It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here<br>For the next four years in this town  
>Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say<br>"You know I haven't seen you around here before_**

Kurt and Blaine joined in:_  
><strong>'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna believe them<strong>  
><strong>And when you're fifteen<strong>  
><strong>Feeling like there nothing to figure out<strong>  
><strong>Well count to ten, take it in<strong>  
><strong>This is life before you know who you're gonna be Fifteen<strong>  
><strong>You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail<strong>  
><strong>And soon enough you're best friends<strong>  
><strong>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool<strong>  
><strong>We'll be out of here as soon as we can<strong>  
><em>**And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car**  
><strong>And you're feeling like flying<strong>  
><strong>And you're mommas waiting up and you think he's the one<strong>  
><strong>And you're dancing round your room when the night ends<strong>  
><strong>When the night ends<strong>_  
><em>Rachel sang alone:_  
><em>**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**  
><strong>You're gonna believe them<strong>  
><strong>When you're fifteen and your first kiss<strong>  
><strong>Makes your head spin round but<strong>  
><strong>In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team<strong>  
><strong>But I didn't know it at fifteen<strong>  
><strong>When all you wanted was to be wanted<strong>  
><strong>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<strong>  
><strong>Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday<strong>  
><strong>But I realized some bigger dreams of mine<strong>

"Thank you so much. But I know that the song is going to be in my head all day now today." Stella said crying a little but trying to joke.

"Stella, It's okay. We wanted to make you feel better not worse." her dad said.

"We all went through High School but it's nothing to be nervous about." Uncle Blaine agreed.

"Yeah, High School was the best time of my life. It's a time to experience everything to the maximum, don't be afraid to do that." her mom told her.

"My life in High School wasn't exactly the best time of my life. Stells, you just need to know that your friends and family will always be there for you no matter what happens." her Uncle Kurt told her

with tears in his eyes. His husband put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Stella, High School can either be the best or worst time of your life. It is really up to you to make it that way, you have the choice." Darren told her.

"I love all of you guys! You really are the best." Stella told them as she looked around at her family.


End file.
